Warriors: A Fallen Path
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Blaze will soon perish if Shadow chooses Fox but Fallen will be the one that prevails. Olive has a normal kittypet life until she chooses to join BlazeClan. Now as Fallenpaw, she must choose between her old life and her new life as love, betrayal, and secrets try to tear her new Clanmates apart.


Warriors

A Fallen Path

Allegiances

BlazeClan

Leader: Shadowstar - dark gray tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Deputy: Briarpelt - dark brown tabby she-cat with light stripes

Medicine Cat: Lilydawn - golden-and-brown she-cat

Warriors: Patchbreeze - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with hazel eyes

Thundercloud - black-and-white tom

Boulderstrike - pale gray tom with one dark paw

Yellowheart - cream-colored she-cat

Icemist - pure white she-cat

Flintstone - gray tabby tom with light spotted paws

Weaselclaw - light brown tom with a white belly

Minnowbrook - blue-gray she-cat with a pale gray tail

Apprentices: Foxpaw - ginger she-cat

Nightpaw - dark gray tom with black ears and paws

Sunpaw - russet-colored tom with bright ginger patches

Lostpaw - silver-gray she-cat with pale back

Fallenpaw - dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens: Lizardtooth - red-and-brown she-cat(mother of Pinekit, red-brown she-cat, and Oakkit, light red-brown she-cat)

Redfeather - dark ginger she-cat, expecting Flintstone's kits

Elders: Moonshine - dark silver she-cat

Ivytail - white she-cat with a tortoiseshell tail

Marshpool - silvery blue-gray tom

* * *

><p>FrostClan<p>

Leader: Lionstar - golden tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Smallfern - small light brown tom

Medicine: Hickoryear - dark brown tom with one black ear

Cat

Warriors: Howlfang - gray-and-black tom with a slightly thick coat

Gorsefur - dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Appleflower - brown she-cat with a red chest

Sedgeclaw - black tom with two white paws

Riverdapple - light gray she-cat with white dapples

Hollysong - dark brown, almost black, she-cat

Wildwind - silver-white tom with blue eyes

Quailfeather - silver-gray tom with a white chest and belly and black ears

Apprentices: Marigoldpaw - pale golden she-cat

Flowerpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Mousepaw - small white tom

Littlepaw - very small tabby tom with one amber eye and one yellow eye

Queens: Jaywing - gray tabby she-cat

Blossomshade - tortoiseshell she-cat with one dark paw

Elders: Stagheart - dark brown tom with a light chest and belly

Rushstream - blue-gray tom

Snowsky - pure white she-cat

* * *

><p>BrackenClan<p>

Leader: Flamestar - bright ginger she-cat with dark stripes

Deputy: Ashwillow - gray she-cat with green eyes

Medicine: Honeylight - golden she-cat with light brown legs

Cat Daisypaw - white-and-golden she-cat

Warriors: Stormrunner - swift blue-gray tom

Whitethroat - black tom with a white chest and throat

Marsheye - brown she-cat with gray eyes

Ambertail - tabby tom with a dark ginger tail

Starlingflight - grayish-brown she-cat with white paws

Seedpelt - mottled brown tom

Spottedleap - ginger she-cat with darker spots

Dapplefire - pale ginger she-cat with darker dapples

Apprentices: Rowanpaw - russet-like ginger tom

Leafpaw - pale brown tom with green eyes

Finchpaw - gray-brown she-cat with a white belly

Pigeonpaw - light gray she-cat with a white belly and black stripes

Queens: Dovesong - pale gray deaf she-cat

Waspstripe - brown tom with black stripes

* * *

><p>MistClan<p>

Leader: Snowstar - pure white tom

Deputy: Tawnycloud - ginger tom with lighter paws

Medicine: Hawktalon - dark brown tom

Cat

Warriors: Crowpelt - black-and-gray tom

Thrushfur - gray she-cat with one white ear

Birdwing - golden-and-ginger she-cat

Owlclaw - pale brown tom

Fawnleap - lightish brown she-cat with white spots

Russetheart - russet-colored tom

Softember - white she-cat with ginger patches and a soft pelt

Twistedfoot - dark ginger tom with one twisted paw

Apprentices: Riverpaw - blue-gray she-cat

Wolfpaw - black-and-white tom

Cloverpaw - brown she-cat with white paws, chest, and belly

Sandpaw - pale golden tom with cream-colored patches

Queens: Starwish - white she-cat, expecting Russetheart's kits

Cloudwatcher - white-and-gray she-cat

Elders: Ashear - pale gray tom with darker spots

Runningfoot - tabby she-cat with long legs

* * *

><p>Cats Outside Clans<p>

Caribou - brownish golden tom with pale ears

Winter - white she-cat, mate of Frost

Frost - blue-gray tom, mate of Winter

* * *

><p><strong>Shadowstar and Patchbreeze are based off of my cats: Belle and KC.<strong>


End file.
